Talk:Henry Starling
aw, buggerit I knew someone would remove my at some point. Unfortunately I'm on leave right now and have only just now arrived somewhere I can retrieve the draft version I was working on before I left home. I'm sorry it sat up there so long, I've almost finished the rewrite I was working on. — THOR 16:00, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) rewrite I rewrote the article because I found it lacked some information. As far as my memory goes Henry did scavenge on the Aeon, he told Janeway about this. Further more I think it lacks some information about is personality. Because off my rewrite it needs some spell and grammer checking. -- Q 20:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) "...an 'evil' version of Bill Gates" Has it been established that Bill Gates was good in the Star Trek universe? -- Heath 20:52, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Or in any universe? -- Captain MKB 20:54, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :The character was not really a version of Bill Gates, but was based on him. And with Starling's "hippie" past, he may more closely resemble Steve Jobs or Steve Wozniak. But his position in world culture (and little else) makes the character bear more resemblance to Gates. I am going to reword it slightly. -- Mal7798 23:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Comment :*''Starling's actions result in a temporal paradox; as in an alternate timeline, Voyager somehow traveled through the temporal rift with the Aeon, as debris from Voyager s secondary hull was found in the explosion. Why Voyager was able to destroy the Aeon (and Starling) in the final iteration of the timeline and not the original is not entirely clear.'' Removed. It's a paradox. These things happen. — Morder 17:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding suspending my disbelief... Okay, I know it's sci-fi, I'm suppose to suspend my disbelief at it, I know. But one part of this I thought the writers could have flushed out better: so you are saying that ChronoWorx, which is created by Starling, based on 29th century technology, yet it still only created (as we show in the episode) an early 21st century akin to ours? Come on, not light-years ahead? I know where they were going with that episode, they needed to do something in the same time as the show was being filmed (namely 1996?), but there's still one major loophole with that story arc (which was great, btw): It seems that when Janeway destroyed the Aeon, the timeline was not reset, i.e.: there's now an empty ChronoWrox company down on earth, whose database (potentially) contains informations for several centuries to come. What happened to ChronoWrox, obviously it could not have vanished as Starling and his bodyguard did. Anyways just throwing this out here. Ubcphysicsyangbo 13:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :The reason it worked out that way was due to a temporal inversion field in the subspace plasma continuum, which had the effect of creating a quantum flexture in the tangential power grid of the Aeon. Since the sub-quantum harmonics were not perfectly aligned with the graviton field of the temporal rift, the timeline suffered from a cascading energy pulse which completely upset the balance of the positron stream, causing the causality effects witnessed in the episode. Hope that clears things up. :) -Angry Future Romulan 14:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, I know this is old, but you gotta love that response! -- TrekFan Open a channel 23:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) behind the scenes, please Which season, which episode did Starling first show up? How many episodes was he shown? How did the actor portraying him describe the character? Did fans like him? In short, how much 'behind the scenes' info do you have on him?-- 01:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Have you read the article and seen the citations given, which indicate which episodes(and by extension, the season) he appeared in? There is likely no information on Ed Begley Jr.'s portrayal of the character because no one has found it to add yet, if it exists at all. We can't put information we don't have in articles. If you know of any, feel free to add it or post a link to it here.--31dot 01:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC)